Nailed
by Rigorec Sverag
Summary: Turpin makes sure that Todd is aware of the Judge's authority over him. Warnings: this is slash, it contains graphic depictions of m/m sexual acts, non-consensual activities, and torture.


"GET OFF OF ME!" Sweeney shouted. Turpin had disarmed him of his beloved razors and was trying to force him down onto the counter in the middle of the pie shop. He snatched a meat cleaver that was lying idly on the counter, and using the blunt side of it, struck Todd in his left temple. Todd collapsed in a heap onto the floor, blood trickling down his face and dripping onto the dirty stone. Knowing the unconscious man could come around at any moment, Turpin rolled him onto his back, ripped his shirt off him and proceeded to rip part of it up and stuff it into Sweeney's mouth. Standing up, he looked around.; it was dark so his work would go unseen. However, it would not go unheard. He quickly threw everything off the counter; he only had mere minutes before he would regain consciousness. The amount of noise it would make would be considerably less compared to the amount if he didn't finish before the incapacitated barber awoke.

"Shit…" he muttered to himself. He hadn't had the forethought to bring something to bind Todd up with. His eyes scanned the room. Knives, various kitchen apparatus, and to his surprise a hammer, with some nails lying next to it were sitting just in his field of vision next to the staircase. How curious that these common people would have the ability to afford such things. Quickly he stepped over Sweeney and grabbed them. Upon further inspection he discovered the nails were rather old, and had a slight orange tinge to them. Hopefully they would hold. Walking back into the kitchen, he placed them on the floor and proceeded to heave Todd's dead weight onto the counter. Turpin splayed Sweeney's body on the wooden butcher-block, removing his shoes and belt and casting them aside, allowing his head to loll off the edge of the table. He wasn't sure how much time he had left, but he knew that his time was running short. Taking the barber's hands and laying them palms up on the block he retrieved the hammer and nails from the floor. The nails seemed like a good idea but, they were so thin, surely he would eventually manage to rip his hands from them, no matter the pain. He then smiled to himself and laughed and said aloud, "but if I were to bend them…" Placing the rusty nail in the center of Todd's palm he readied himself. Raising the hammer to shoulder level, Turpin swiftly drove the nail into Todd's palm. It had sufficient force to penetrate the wood beneath the man's palm but would require a few more blows in order to make it firm. He struck the nail again but instead of making full contact he accidentally bashed Sweeney's hand. So far, Todd remained inert, the only sign of life being his heart beat and the beads of blood forming around the nail. Finally, Turpin took the hammer and bent the nail at a right angle to the table, hopefully ensuring Sweeney would not be able to escape. The judge repeated the process on the other hand and then on the barber's ankles. The ankles proved to be slightly more difficult, because it took him a few tries to find a place where the nail would pierce his leg without hitting the bone. When he was finally bending the third nail, Todd's finger began twitching. This only aroused him further and made him work faster.

Finishing the last nail, Turpin decided to leave the room for a moment while Todd regained some consciousness. He wanted him to be fully aware of what he was going to do to him.

"Aaaagh…." He tried to move his fingers, but he couldn't quite feel them. There was some pressure, preventing him from flexing them to their fullest length. He tried harder, and his efforts were met with a searing pain. Shapes in the room seemed out of focus, what had happened to him? Turpin? Vaguely Sweeney remembered him… He heard footsteps. A dark shape loomed at his side. A finger traced his delicate flesh, beginning at the source of pain in his, what he was realizing as his hand now, and then down.

"You will never make this mistake again". The figure leaned over, the face inches his own. Despite his impaired vision, he could tell who it was.

The barber's pupils were dilated and it was obvious he couldn't see much, but Turpin knew that the barber knew who he was. Seconds passed and Todd began to gain more and more control over his faculties. Turpin wandered over towards the counter on the far wall. He rifled through the kitchen apparatus strewn about. His robust finger tips came to rest on a meat pulverizer and a paring knife. The judge placed them down between the barber's spread legs, and again retrieved the iron hammer from the floor.

"Now… I want you to know how… angry you have made me Mr. Todd or should I say Barker…. I also wish for you to know, just how much this pleases me. I will take immense pleasure in helping you to understand how you have broken the rule of law yet again. However, being a lenient and moral man, I will not exile you again. Instead I shall exact sufficient punishment on you as we are here today." Todd opened his lips slightly, as if to make a sound but, it was silenced by his gag. Turpin drew the hammer down upon Todd's shin producing a muffled scream from the barber. The sound of his muffled scream only made the judge more eager to hit him again. With his free hand, he took the paring knife and lazily drew it across Todd's stomach. A line appeared, and then began to break and slowly run down his sides as his chest heaved. Taking up the hammer again, he took it to Sweeney's ribs, and a sharp crack issued from them as they broke under the force of the hammer. He hit him in the ribs again. Bits of white were beginning to poke through the flesh now. At the sight of this, Turpin fought the urge to touch himself. Instead he opted for freeing himself from his stifling pants and continuing with Todd's punishment. He put down the hammer and leaned over the table, his cock dripping fluid onto the table near the barber's heaving body. Sweeney was continually moaning now, and tears streaked his face, making damp spots on the flour encrusted wood. Turpin ran his hands over the ribs poking through the barber's flesh. How he admired this fine specimen, even if he was so… unruly. Perhaps he could be taught to be more obedient he thought idly while watching Todd grimace as he touched his wounds. He retrieved the paring knife again, this time he decided to slice into the barber's left arm. He poised the blade over the tendons controlling the movement of his hand, and slowly sunk the blade in. Severing them in not one clean cut, but several in various places along Todd's arm. He could feel the resistance as the slightly tougher strands of tendon snapped. He knew the barber was right handed, so this would at least allow him to continue to practice his trade, albeit forever with difficulty. It would serve as a brilliant reminder for the rest of his life. As he pulled back after finishing

He moved around to the back of the table, he had made sure the barber's head wasn't resting on the table when he affixed him to it for a reason. He took the paring knife and held it to his throat and said, "Not a word barber or it will be your life." He removed the gag from Sweeney's mouth, and he inhaled sharply but then cringed as his ribs poked his lungs. Turpin took Todd's head in his hands and it was almost pitiful how the barber knew what he wanted. He forced himself down the man's throat, all the way in scraping the back of it. After a few violent thrusts, with much whimpering from Todd, Turpin finished, spurting into the back of his throat. It was some miracle that he hadn't gagged before now. Turpin pulled out and tucked himself back into his pants. "I hope you have learned your lesson well barber." With that, he grabbed Todd's right hand and violently pried it from the table. Todd screamed and passed out because of the intense pain. With that Turpin left, knowing that he would not be a problem again.


End file.
